The Birthday Celebration
by Freedom-In-Fantasy
Summary: This birthday will never be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**The Birthday Celebration**

**Summary:** Seeing Harry & Ginny's birthdays are 10 days apart they choose to have at joint birthday celebration and a house warming party for Potter Palace at the same time.

**Author's Note: **Harry Potter does not belong to me etc etc etc...

**Chapter 1-The Letter**

"Oi Potter! Get your lazy arse up now." A feminine voice screeched as Harry Potter awoke from his almost peaceful slumber.  
"Whatsgoingon?" He asked stupidly. Reaching for his glasses.  
"This demented owl wants to give you its letter." Snapped the voice.  
The owl hooted indignantly. As if it knew the woman was calling it names.

Finally locating his glasses. Harry perched them on his nose then blinked as the annoyed face of his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley came into view. On Harry's window sill sat an equally irritated owl holding a letter with the Gringotts seal on it.

Meanwhile in the untidy living room that was stationed underneath the bedrooms. The Weasley's, Hermione and the two elder Lupin's were arranged silently. Waiting for the next explosion where Harry would no doubt express his dislike of being awoken.  
But no sound came.

"Do you think it's safe to go up now?" Ron asked the room.  
"Of course not Ronald!" Hermione answered exasperatedly. "Do you walk into a lion's mouth?" Ron shook his head. "Well if you aren't stupid enough to do that, you're not stupid enough to walk into Harry's room whilst he and Ginny are having a battle of words.  
"More likely a battle of tongues anyway." Ron muttered sulkily.  
"Whatever." Hermione cried in exasperation.  
"Eva!" Gurgled Teddy.  
His parents beamed at him.

"How do you know that Harry and Ginny are arguing anyhow?" One of the twins pleasantly asked Hermione.  
Hermione flushed. "I don't." She admitted. "But I do suspect it, as I know that Ginny was seeking a good argument, Harry is easy to rile up in the mornings and Ginny's shouting was a good indication."  
"How come we can't still here them then?" Asked the other twin.  
"Silencing Charms!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised anyone could be so ignorant.  
Some of the Weasley men began to snigger and nudge each other.  
"Right. Like they'd really think of using a silencing charm in the middle of their fight." Ron said sarcastically.  
"Do you know what other uses silencing charms have, Hermione? Charlie asked lightly.  
The guys snorted.  
"Boy's get your heads out of the gutter now!" A flushed and fuming Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
Mr. Weasley and Remus both had the decency to look ashamed of themselves. Hermione just looked confused.

As he took the envelope from the waiting owl, Harry wondered aloud. "I wonder what this will be about."  
"I don't know." Ginny answered. "Neither did Bill. He just said you should the letter pronto because Gringotts don't like to be kept waiting."

Harry began to read the letter. Suddenly he gasped.  
"What does it say?" Ginny asked curiously.  
Harry quickly finished scanning the letter then read it through once more as if to check what he had just read was real before wordlessly handing the piece of parchment to Ginny.

Ginny too, let out a surprised gasp as she read the letter. When she had finished she placed the letter on the bed then turned and gave Harry a comforting hug. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked into his shoulder.  
When he didn't answer, she stepped out if the hug and turned to face him. "So you've got another house now." She said.  
Seeing he wasn't going to get away with not answering. Harry answered distractedly, "I've got a bit more than that."

Sensing that Harry was struggling to think straight, Ginny decided to take to charge.  
"Right! Now you have read you letter, I want you to send a reply to Gringotts confirming you received their letter, then come downstairs with me to tell everyone what the letter said because they are just dying to know."  
"I hope they're not dying." Harry said with fake concern.  
Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry scrawled a reply to Gringotts and tied it to the owl's leg. Then with a grin turned to face Ginny.  
"Well everyone is just going to have to wait." He said then smirked. "Because I'm not going downstairs in my boxers."  
Ginny blushed as she registered just how little Harry was wearing and how she couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his body.  
Harry noticed her reaction and a plan began to form in his mind.  
"I'll just go and wait outside while you get dressed." A pink faced Ginny stammered.  
"Not yet!" Harry growled. "Since you awoke me so rudely this morning, you have to make it up to me first.  
"Oh yes?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. But when she felt Harry's arms circle her waist she added flirtatiously. "And how do you intend for me to do that?"  
"Like this." Harry answered her before kissing her gently.  
He pulled away after a few moments.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ginny asked incredulously.  
"You do better." Harry challenged.  
Ginny answered by kissing him hard. Probing his mouth with her tongue, asking for entrance. Harry eagerly complied.  
Their tongues explored as the kiss became wild and passionate.

After several long minutes. The couple pulled away breathless and both looking like a cat that had swallowed a particularly fat Carney.  
"I go and wait outside now." Ginny told Harry.

Five minutes later, Harry and Ginny walked downstairs hand in hand. They slipped into the living room and had sat down before Hermione noticed them.  
"Gosh Harry. You look as white as a ghost." She said. "What curse did Ginny hit you with?"  
Ginny spluttered indignantly. "I didn't do anything. It was the letter."  
"What did it say?" Bill asked curiously.  
"It said that I now own my parents houses and the rest of the Potter Fortune." Harry said faintly then directed a question at Remus. "I thought that my vault did hold the Potter Fortune?  
Remus shifted uncomfortably. "That was just a tenth of the money you parents set aside for you as a child. The magical objects are in another vault altogether.

"There's something down here about some shares as well." Ginny pointed out.  
"Oh that!" Remus gave a Marauder worthy grin. "Well put it this way." He said. "Your shares have a big influence on some of the biggest wizarding businesses in Britain."  
"I noticed that Quality Quidditch Supplies are on the list." Harry mentioned with a grin.

Remus grinned back. "Your dad saw some shares advertised and brought them. Then he helped Quality Quidditch Supplies become the profitable place they are today. And he also helped with the invention of the Nimbus 2000."  
"Wicked!" Exclaimed the twins and Ginny.  
"Amazing," said Ron.  
Harry grinned proudly.

"I'm going to go to my parents houses." Harry said out of the blue, a few minutes later.  
Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
"Are you going back to Godric's Hollow?" Hermione asked.  
Harry shook his head. "Just Potter's Place and Marauder's Mountain."  
"Is Marauder's Mountain, a real mountain?" Hermione asked with disbelief.  
"Just a shack on the mountain side." Remus answered. "James and Sirius managed to cause many avalanches when they were."  
Harry snorted.

"Hold on a minute." Said Fred.  
"Do you mean you three were…" said George.  
"Marauder's!" They chorused.  
"Yes." Remus admitted.  
"Our hero and inspiration." Said Fred.  
"Which Marauder were you? Asked George.  
"I was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot and James was Prongs." Remus answered.  
"Who was Wormtail?" George asked.  
"Peter Pettigrew." Remus answered bitterly.

"So do you want any company when you go?" Remus asked Harry to change the subject.  
"Normally I would." Harry answered thoughtfully. "But I was hoping Ginny would come."  
"Sure!" said Ginny.  
"Why Ginny?" Bill asked.  
"Because in this letter, my dad requested that I take a female friend that is preferably red headed." Harry replied dryly.  
Remus laughed. "Well I can't deny my friend his dying wish can I. What else did either of your parents request?"  
"My father said to throw an eighteenth birthday bash at Potter's Place."  
"Palace, Potter Palace." Remus corrected him.  
"And my Mother requests I behave myself." Harry concluded in an injured tone.  
Everyone laughed.

"I thought that it said Palace. But then I thought that I sounded too Malfoy. "Ginny commented.  
"The Potter's were an old wizarding family." Remus told her.  
"Are you saying my family was like the Malfoy's?" Harry accused Ginny.  
"Nope." Ginny giggled. "You're way cuter!"  
Harry sighed."At least you boost my ego."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny sucked in lungful's of air, wishing that apparition was more comfortable. When she had finally regain a satisfactory amount of oxygen. She look round to see harry a few meters away, looking at the beautiful scenery, but not, Ginny sensed, taking any of it in.

She walked over and slipped her hand into his, whilst marveling her picturesque surroundings. The snow capped mountains in the distance, glisten like diamonds and soft snow under her feet were sparkling like crystals. In the middle of the circle of mountains lay an icy blue lake, perfectly reflected the marvel.

"It's gorgeous!" Ginny breathed.

Harry did not appear to have heard her.

Ginny sighed. "They wouldn't have wanted you to grieve."

"How would you know?" Harry asked suddenly, not attempting to hide his irritation. "Thanks to old Moldy Shorts, you never met them. I don't remember them." He added quietly.

"I know you." Ginny said simply. Wrapping her arms around him, "That's all the proof I need."

Then she led him toward the ramshackled shed. Though she knew inside would look quite different.

An elaborate apartment revealed itself as Ginny pushed the shed door open. The doorways were adorned with glittery bead curtains, antique furniture littered the tiled floor and the walls held portraits of every Potter. Right at the end stood a covered canvas. The plaque below it read, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"Harry why is there a portrait of us covered up?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's still being painting. Now c'mon, I wanna got to Potter Palace."

They walked back outside to where they had arrived. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and together they disappeared.

They reappeared outside a tall silver gate that protected and ancient grey stone castle. in the distance, a Quidditch pitch, a lake and a forest could be seen.

"Welcome to Potter Palace." Said an invisible voice. "Please state your name and business then wait for the hose elves of Potter to decided whether not you shall be aloud enter the fine grounds of Potter." The squeaky voice ended its speech with a pompous cough.

"Blimey!" Harry muttered whilst Ginny giggled.

"Erm, I'm Harry Potter. I own this place and beside me is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley." He finally said.

"You may enter." Squeaked the voice.

As the iron gate opened, it screamed like a tortured soul. Harry and Ginny both flinched at the noise. Then, wands held in front of them, they walked up the marble pathway that led towards Potter Palace. At the oak door, Harry raised a fist as if to knock, then seemed to think better of it and turned the rusty old doorknob instead.

In the entrance hall, ten house elves were standing in a row, waiting. Shadows flickered across their eager faces as the torch flames danced above them.

"Welcome Master! And Mistress too! The eldest house elf exclaimed as soon as Harry and Ginny walked through the door.

"Just call me Ginny. Ginny said.

"And me Harry." Harry added.

The house elves were shocked.

"No, no, no!" A motherly looking house elf said firmly. As a Potter you must be called Master. Your lady on the other hand is not a Potter so will only call her Mistress if she wishes us to.

"How about Miss? Suggested another house elf. "Mistress Lily was called that until she married Master James.

"Alright." Ginny consented.

"Would Master and Miss like a tour?" The motherly house elf asked.

Harry and Ginny exclaimed they would in delight.

"These two youngsters can take you round." She said, pointing at the two youngest house elves. A timid little boy and an even more timid little girl house elf stepped forward.

"Would Master and Miss please step this way." Said the boy, then he and the girl led Harry and Ginny out of the entrance hall and through the first door on the left.

"This is the ballroom." said the boy as he flung an arm out. The younger girl nodded shyly.

The dome shaped room had a high ceiling and was made entirely from silver and gold. Moving pictures of the Potters covered the walls.

"Mum, Dad!" Harry exclaimed as he finally spotted the portrait of his parents.

Ginny ran over to where Harry was standing. "So these were your parents."

"Yeah. Shame I don't know them. Harry responded.

"Well now's your chance, isn't it." Said James.

"Argh!" Harry and Ginny yelled whilst the house elves giggled.

Harry stared at his parents portrait, jaw hanging while Ginny asked "do all the portraits around here talk?"

"Sure." James answered lazily.

"Harry dear, please shut your mouth." Lily Potter finally spoke, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of her son.

"Yes son, I doubt your friend here cares to see your tonsils." James piped in unhelpfully. 'Who's your lady friend anyway?"

Harry got a proud look on his face. Slipping an arm around Ginny's waist he answered. "Mum, Dad I would like you to meet my gorgeous, wonderful and beautiful girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny blushed. "Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Potter."

"Oh please, call us Lily and James." Said Lily and James nodded.

"Harry son, why don't I show you round and Lily can do the same for Ginny." James suggested.

"Are you volunteering me for things without taking to me first?" Lily demanded, glaring daggers at her husband. "But fortunately for you, I would love to show Ginny around whilst you do whatever boys do." With that Lily led Ginny away.

"Right, house elves dismissed, Harry son, follow me." James ordered before leading Harry down the long corridor. For several minutes Harry and James walked up spiraling staircases and down long narrow halls. Neither attempted conversation as their walk took all of their energy. Plus both had no idea what to say. After all what do you say to a person you haven't seen for 17 years?

Finally James broke the silence. "So how far have you gone with that lovely red-headed woman?"

Harry gave his father a look that would have killed him if he had not already been dead, then took a deep breath and bellowed angrily, "OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME, THE FIRST THING YOU ASK IS HOW FAR GINNY AND I HAVE GONE. NOT WHO I LIVED WITH AFTER YOU AND MUM DIED, NOT IF I WENT TO HOGWARTS, NOT IF I HAD DEFEATED VOLDERMORT YET, NOT EVEN HOW MY LIFE HAS BEEN THE PAST SEVENTEEN YEARS, NO! THE FIST THING YOU ASK IS HOW FAR I'VE GONE WITH GINNY. WELL IT'S NONE OF YOU BLOODY BUSINESS!"

"Well that was quite some speech!"

"In here we have the formal lounge." Lily said as she led Ginny into yet another room of the 600 room palace.

"Wow!" Was the most Ginny could manage as she stared at her plush surroundings." The room was decked out in red and gold. Together it spelt out Gryffindor and royalty.

As the two women stepped out into the corridor, they heard Harry's shouting.

"Goodness, is that Harry screaming to the heavens above?" Lily exclaimed. "Well we know now the first thing James asked. Foolish man." Then as if an after thought, Lily asked causally, "so how far have you and my son gone?"

Ginny parroted Harry. "It's none of your bloody business."

"It's just that James and I thought that you and Harry might like to live in our old suite.

"Suite?"

"More like an apartment or a flat." Lily corrected herself.

"What's in this apartment?" Ginny asked curiously.

"3 bedrooms, bathroom, lounge, kitchen, games room, office and the private family history room." Lily answered.

"That's more like a house." Ginny said incredulously. "But sounds good to me.

In the family records room, James and Harry were having a similar discussion.

"Only if Ginny is ok with it." Was Harry's answer.

After seeing the rest of the palace (not including the acres of land outside) the four met up at Harry and Ginny's new suite.

"Welcome to you new home." Said James with a flamboyant gesture. "This of course will be you home for you two week party."

"What?" Harry grunted.

"Oh did we forget to tell you about our party idea?" Lily asked

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Well we were going to throw Harry a birthday bash, but when we found out that Ginny's birthday was 10 days later, we decided to throw a joint celebration." Explained Lily.

"For 10 days?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No son, 2 weeks." James corrected him.

"Oh I get it!" Ginny said suddenly exclaimed. "We start 2 days before Harry's birthday and finish 2 days after mine." Then the red head tossed her hair in a 'so there' manner, light dancing off her hair.

"Well actually we were hoping to have those two extra days on each end to get to know you too." Said Lily hesitantly. But you can have two weeks with everyone if you prefer.

"Oh no. I'd rather we had four days to ourselves." Harry said.

"You know we don't have to share if you're uncomfortable with it." Harry said the moment their parents left them alone to get acquainted with their new suite.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. 'You're not getting rid or me that easily. Besides if you don't want to sleep in the same bed we can sleep in different bedrooms."

So we're not in the same room?"

"Only if you don't want to be." Ginny answered.

Ginny chewed her lip as she waited for Harry's decision. "Well I wouldn't mind sharing." Harry admitted shyly.

"Lets then!" Ginny said eagerly, wanting to grab the opportunity before it slipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once back at the Burrow, Harry and Ginny excitedly told everyone of their trip (excluding a few more questionable details).

"So you're going to have a joint birthday party at Potter Palace?" Mrs Weasley asked doubtfully.

"Yep." Ginny answered cheerfully.

"And who is going to organize all this?"

"Us and the house elves, we would want to cause you extra work Mrs Weasley." Harry answered smoothly glancing guiltily at Hermione as he mentioned the house elves.

Hermione blew a stray hair out of her face before asking. "Do the house elves get wages?"

"I'll ask them." Harry promised.

"They seemed pretty happy, Mione." Ginny told her friend.

"Maybe." Answered Hermione. "But they might be even happier once they have been introduced to an alternative lifestyle."

The Weasley's and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Why so interested in house elves?" Dora asked.

"Hermione's been worried about the house elves for ages." Ron told her. "She even started Spew."

"Once again Ronald, it's S.P.E.W which stand for…"

"It's a nice idea Hermione." Lupin interrupted. "But not many wizards would support it. They like having free servants too much. I remember Lily was all for elf freedom, in fact if my memory serves correctly, the Potter elves are free."

Harry look relieved.

"Harry will still check if they have wages and if they want a pay rise, won't you Harry?" Hermione pressed.

Harry nodded meekly, knowing it was no point arguing with Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm beginning to think you're a house elf gold digger." Ginny said, half amused, half disgusted.

"A what?" Ron asked whilst Hermione flushed.

Harry hid a smile. "C'mon Ginny, we need to start planning this party."

Ron looked ready to object to Harry and Ginny being alone together but chose not to after Ginny whispered in his ear.

"What did you tell Ron?" Harry asked curiously as her shut Ginny's bedroom door behind him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny smirked at him as she stretched out on her bed, deliberately lying in a slightly provocative position.

Harry grinned evilly. "Do I have to convince you?"

"Yup"

Harry swooped upon her, laid onto of her then smashed him lips against her. As she as she responded, he began to tickle her unmercifully.

"Stop it!" Ginny begged through laughter.

"Not until you tell me."

"I'll tell you if you stop tickling me."

Harry stopped.

"After you say sorry." Ginny added.

Harry shook his head. "I'll tickle you again!" He threatened.

"Then I still won't tell you." Said Ginny firmly.

"Still not saying sorry."

"I won't let you kiss me for a week." Ginny said with despair.

"Fine. Sorry." The words rolled off Harry tongue in a tone of pure disgust. "Now it's time to fulfill your end of the bargain, what did you say to Ron?"

"I said…" Ginny paused for dramatic effect.

"Get on with it woman!" Harry growled.

"… just that if you and I were to do something, we'd have done it at your place, and that if he made a comment on our physical relationship, I would ensure that the only person embarrassed was him." Ginny blinked innocently.

Harry groaned. "I went to all that effort for nothing."

Ginny smirked.

"Nice idea though."

"I do have a way of handling my darling older brothers!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"So, who are we inviting to this party of ours?" Harry asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"Well I guess I have to invite my family." Ginny said with slight reluctance.

"Of course." Harry smiled at Ginny's pout. "We should invite friends from Hogwarts and some people form the order too."

"Are we going to invite Moody, McGonagall and Kingsley?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"I don't see why not,"

"Harry." Ginny shook her head in disbelief." An ex-auror, your old professor and the Minister of Magic are not the most ideal party guests. I think we need to divide the people we invite into groups. The older generation are not going to want to do the same foolish things as the young generation after all."

"Or we could just have activities that everyone will enjoy." Harry suggested.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "I s'pose. But its not going to be as good."

"Give them a little credit Ginny, they may actually be a lot of fun."

Ginny snorted. "Have you ever seen McGonagall smile?"

"Once or twice."

"Damn"

"Plus I think this is the perfect way to celebrate the end of the war as a group of friends who fought for the light side."

"I suppose so." Then Ginny gave a grin that gave Fred & George a run for their money. "However I will only agree to your guest list if you let me organize the activities."

"Alright." Harry consented.

"Shake hands?"

"How bout a kiss?"

"No Potter, we're doing this the proper way, then you can't back out on your word."

Rolling his eyes, Harry stuck his hand out for Ginny to shake. She did so with a giggle. Then something occurred to Harry. "You planned that, didn't you?"

Ginny nodded, still giggling.

"Why you little…" Then Harry started tickling her.

"Stop it!"

"Oi, get off my sister!"

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed as Harry rolled off her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Keeping an eye on you two because obviously someone needs to."

"Well I say get out before I hex you."

"Ginny."

"Get out!"

"And let you and Harry return to your non party related activities, I don't think so."

"It's non of your damn business what Harry and I do when people aren't around." Ginny fumed.

"Yes it is, it's my job to protect my baby sister."

"OUT!"

"Now where were we?" Harry asked in amusement as Ron scuttled out swiping at the bats streaming out of his nose.

"Right about here."

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:** Here's a little hint for the next chapter...

"Harry!" Ginny hissed. "Harry wake up."

Harry bolted awake. "What happened?" He asked loudly.

"Shh." Ginny hushed him. "Don't wake anyone up."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So finally another chapter and I have finally made my other chapters individual. I do apologize for taking so long and I want to thank those of you who have made my story a favorite or me as an author, I take it as a huge compliment. This story will change from the original I had planned because I lost the book I was writing in, but I'm not to bothered because looking back I think it was a bunch of crap and I hope to give you a much better version.

_Freedom-In-Fantasy_

The days flew by with Ginny and Harry spending most of their time at Potter Palace where Harry got to know his parents and Ginny organizing the biggest party she had ever heard of. Finally the day to stay at Potter Palace arrived to find Ginny sneaking out of bed before the sun rose, creeping up the stairs to Percy's room where Harry was asleep.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed. "Harry, wake up!"  
Harry bolted awake. "What happened?" He asked loudly.

"Shh." Ginny hushed him. "Don't wake anyone up."

Realization dawned on Harry's face. "Time to go?" Ginny gave an affirmative nod.

Together they slipped silently down the stairs, left a note for the Weasley family telling them they were safe, before apparating away to Potter Palace.

The sun had just begun to lift itself over the horizon as Harry and Ginny tiredly stumbled through the silent Palace, the portraits in every room dozing and the only sign of house elves in the lit candles leading a dancing trail of light to the master suite. Harry and Ginny instantaneously collapsed onto their soft bed and fell into a peaceful slumber before they even had time to remove their shoes and climb under the covers. As they slept, their bodies drew closer together as if magnetized until Harry's arm curled around Ginny and drew her closely into his side, resulting in a small smile gracing both sleeping faces.

As the rooster crowed at 6 o'clock sharp, Molly Weasley arose, ready to face another day. She began her morning routine with a short shower before throwing on her clothes then marching down to the kitchen to start breakfast. It was as she was laying out breakfast on the table, her sharp eyes caught sight of the small folded piece of parchment.  
_Dear__Mum__&__Dad/__Mr__&__Mrs__Weasley,_

_We've gone to stay at Potter Palace to make final arrangements. See you in two days, remember the portkey is you're party invitation and will be leaving at 2 o'clock sharp._

_Please don't worry,_

_Ginny & Harry_

"Arthur!" yelled Mrs Weasley, awaking the occupants of the Burrow. "Come quickly!"

Mr Weasley stumbled down the stairs in a rush followed by the rest of the Burrow's occupants, wands held out ready. Mrs Weasley stood at the bottom of the staircase holding up the letter which Arthur quickly scanned after seeing his wife was in no immediate danger. "Not much we can do about it" He finally said while his wife glared at him.

Hours later Ginny woke again, stretching luxuriously in the large soft bed, keeping her eyes firmly closed so her dream would last a little longer. Then her hand hit something hard, Ginny's eyes flew open and as she blinked furiously to adjust to the bright light streaming in from the windows, she realized that hard thing was Harry. Out of nowhere a giggle erupted from Ginny's mouth which stirred the young man beside her. Harry groggily reached for his glasses before giving his girlfriend a questioning look.  
"We did it Harry." Ginny giggled.  
"Did it?" Harry looked startled.  
Ginny roared with laughter. "Not THAT Harry. We escaped without Mom knowing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone who has added my story to their favorites or alerts or me as an author. It makes me feel really special, so I tried to have a shorter time between chapters this time. You guys inspire me. Also thank you to anyone who has given me reviews, they have all been nice and I've taken things said into consideration & have tried to add you wants to my story. You're all amazing and I will try to produce more work soon, but I've got a lot going on from now on so it may be a while. You know the drill, Harry Potter is not mine etc etc etc

_Freedom-In-Fantasy_

**Chapter 5 - Home**

The Burrow's occupants tiptoed cautiously around a fuming Mrs Weasley that day. "Right I need help cleaning up this mess we call a house." Mrs Weasley had declared at breakfast.  
"I have to go to work" Bill quickly excused himself.  
"So do we Mom." Fred began.  
"After all one must be responsible for ones own business." George finished.  
"I need to check in with my parents before I commit to anything." Hermione tentatively gave an excuse, surprising everyone.  
"I'm going with Hermione." Ron quickly added.  
"I need to go to work, but I'll help later." Percy promised while his brothers glared at him.  
"Maybe you could ask Tonks for help when she comes over later." Fred suggested mischievously as the children fled the kitchen.  
"Arthur?" Molly Weasley turned sorrowful eyes towards her husband.  
"Of course Mollywobbles." he quickly answered.

"Would Master and Miss like some breakfast." Harry and Ginny jumped, they had been caught up in their own little world and hadn't noticed the young house elf who now shyly stared at them.  
"Yes please, thank you…." Harry wracked his brains trying to think of the young female house elf's name.  
"Mink." Ginny finished for him, with a smirk directed at Harry as soon as the house elf disappeared. To which Harry responded with a pout. They jumped again as they heard someone clapping and looked up to see Harry's parents in a painting above their heads.  
"Well done." James congratulated Ginny. "You showed you have the skills of covering up your man's brainlessness with the poise once expected by all Potter wives."  
"James!" Lily hissed as she saw her son and his girlfriend turn red.  
"it's true." James protested.  
"And less than tactful." Lily countered.  
"Well it doesn't hurt if they get the hint." James argued.  
"We get it." Ginny broke in. "Now could we please move on."  
James sighed but dropped it for now.

"So." Lily said brightly after Harry and Ginny had feasted on a proper English breakfast. "Are you ready for some dancing lessons?"  
"Dance lessons?" Harry and Ginny asked, startled.  
"Yep." James grinned. "Lily and I are throwing a Ball in your honor on the last day of your party and it is required for the couple of honor to give the first dance."  
"A proper ballroom dance." Lily added sternly.  
"How are we going to lean to dance in a couple of days?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
James grinned proudly. "That's when a Marauder invention comes in."  
"So get dressed and meet us in your lounge." Lily instructed.

20 minutes later Harry and Ginny stood in the lounge filled with apprehension. James chuckled as he saw their faces. All you have to do is step through this painting" he told them, indicating to where he and Lily were standing. Behind them in the painting Ginny could see an elegant ballroom, lavishly decorated, with tables groaning with delicious foods around the walls and the center space cleared for dancing. Harry looked at his father suspiciously. "You're a known prankster. Why should I believe you?"  
Lily cut in before James could reply. "Believe me then." Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged. What did they have to loose?

As they stepped through the painting they felt a strange squeezing sensation as if they were going through an invisible tunnel. Once the sensation stopped they bent over trying to catch their breath, only to be startled by someone rushing up and hugging them. "I can touch human flesh again!" James crowed. Lily smiled and came over to hug them too; tears came to her eyes as she hugged her baby boy once more. "How can you be like physical here?" Ginny asked bewildered. James grinned. "Another great Marauder invention my dear. This painting has been magically altered to hold physical objects inside it, but because it's still a painting Lily and I can become more real. It also manipulates time. You may a felt like you were being squeezed though a tunnel as you enter. You were actually being squeezed through a time wormhole of sorts. Basically we have frozen 8 weeks of time for you to learn to dance."  
"8 weeks!" Harry gasped.  
"You're going to need it." His mother told him firmly.

As Molly Weasley dusted the family clock she noticed Harry and Ginny's hands still rested on home. "Arthur!" she called. Arthur came running at his wife's call. 'What's wrong?" he asked immediately. "The clock says Harry and Ginny are still home." Arthur scratched his head.


End file.
